Do you wanna be a Fenton?
by Flower princess11
Summary: Takes places after PP. Danny and Dani meet up again after the disasteroid and Danny convinces his parents to add her to the family. How will Dani's life be now that she's officially a Fenton?
1. No one gets left behind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I'm just doing this for fun.

…

 **Do you wanna be a Fenton?**

 _ **Chapter 1: No one gets left behind**_

"WOO HOO"! A girl shouted as she did some somersaults in the air. She had long white hair in a pony tail, bright green eyes and was wearing a black and white suit with a DP symbol on it. She was Danielle "Dani" Phantom and she was on her way to Amity Park to see her favorite "cousin".

It's been over a week since the Disasteroid incident and since Danny revealed his secret and Dani wanted to see and talk to him again but she knew he had a lot on his plate now with his reveal and everything and the media going crazy over him.

That's why she waited until at least his family had enough time to let the information sink in and she figured now was the right time.

She was enjoying the warm late summer air and was looking down at the earth below. The people were as small as ants from way up there and she always loved flying, especially since Danny stabilized her and she no longer needed to fear dissolving into a pile of ectoplasm goo.

She thought back to that day, where Vlad nearly melted her in an attempt to get his "perfect son" and Danny and Val saved her and fixed her. She still had bad dreams about that day, or about her "father" in general but she at least took comfort in the fact that he was gone now, lost somewhere in the depths of space and he couldn't hurt her or anyone else ever again. If he ever did come back, there would be no where for him to hide, the entire world now knew what kind of person he was and would destroy him if he ever showed his sorry face again.

She kept flying until she spotted a sign and chucked at the sight of it. It read " _Amity Park: Home of the great Danny Phantom"_ and had a large picture of Danny in his ghost form. She shook her head, she was happy people finally understood the truth, that Danny was a hero and was not now nor would ever be a monster like Vlad, though she had a feeling the sign wasn't the end of that new found adoration.

She flew into town and saw all the Danny Phantom merchandise all over. She saw a bunch of girls wearing T-Shirts with his logo and squealing as they talked about him, she saw some little boys playing with Danny Phantom actions figures and so forth. She was currently invisible, as she didn't want to attract attention to herself until she at least found Danny.

She finally reached Fenton Works but her jaw dropped and she nearly lost control of her invisibility due to what she witness. There were hundreds of people, press and fans surrounding the building in shouting stuff and holding banners with Danny's name on it. She even saw that blonde jerk Dash in the crowed wearing a bunch of Danny's merchandize and some Hispanic girl trying to reach the house but some cop was keeping her at bay.

Dani was going to enter until her ghost sense went off, and well...she was never one to refuse some action. Especially now that she was stable and ready to rock.

She flew away and looked around to see what or who was trying to cause trouble, she looked down to see a post office and boxes were flying out. She entered and saw a blue ghost in overalls and he looked familiar.

"Um...excuse me, what do you think your doing?"...Dani asked and the ghost turned around but looked briefly confused, like he was expecting someone else...and Dani had a feeling she knew who.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARD BOARD AND SQUARE, who are you and how dare you interrupt me in collecting my precious boxes!?"...The box ghost shouted dramatically and Dani felt annoyed but suddenly remembered who he was.

She did here about a "Box Ghost" when Vlad was mumbling and complaining about him after he tried to steal Vlad's boxes.

"First things first, stop talking like that, has anyone ever told you how stupid you sound?"...Dani jabbed and the ghost looked offended

"Second, the names Dani Phantom and I don't think the postal workers will appreciate you stealing their stuff"...Dani said as she looked around though, the Box Ghost looked like he didn't believe her

"Foolish girl! Don't you dare lie to me, THE BOX GHOST, I know Danny Phantom and you are most definitely not him!"...The Box Ghost shouted at the girl and Dani suddenly realized why he called her a liar

"I'm not a liar, my name is Dani, with an "I", and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to return the boxes and leave before I make you"...Dani said, though she was secretly eager to fight, she hasn't had any excitement since the disasteroid and she hasn't been in a fight since Danny last saved her. Besides this Box Ghost didn't look so tough but he would make a nice warm up.

"NEVER! And How dare you try and underestimate the great power of the Box Ghost, ME! Who has a bounty of $50 on my head"...He announced like that was something to be proud of. Whatever the box ghost was about to do next was cut short when someone hit him from behind with a ghost ray.

She turned around to see her "cousin" Danny in his ghost form.

"She's not underestimating you, she's knows exactly how "great" your so called power is"...Danny said as he pulled out his thermos and sucked the box ghost in before he could another one of his stupid speeches.

"Hey Dani, it's been a while"...Danny said as he greeted his clone/cousin.

Dani was happy to see him but had a miffed look on her face, she was really looking forward to a fight and Danny had to end it before it got good.

"Is something wrong?:...Danny asked, confused, he thought she'd be happy to see him

"I could have taken him, ya know"...Dani said as she folded her arms and had an annoyed expression and Danny suddenly realized what was bugging her.

"Oh...sorry force of habit, and yes, I know you're more than capable of handling Old Boxy"...Danny said sheepishly…"It's just he's been even more annoying since the incident with Pandora's box, so I make it an effort to thermos him before he starts one of his stupid speeches about his "greatness"...Danny said, air quoting the word "greatness" like it meant the opposite

Dani turned to face him and lost her annoyed expression, she supposed she really couldn't be mad at him. They both saw many people enter the office and were cheering at the sight of their hero after his "heroic rescue"

"You the greatest Danny!"...A random fan shouted while the post office was filled to the brim with fans and some reporters trying to get in. Both ghost kids realized it was high time to get out of there.

Using their powers, they left and went to a deserted part in town. Hiding in an alley, they transformed back to their human forms.

"Honestly...It was just the stupid Box Ghost, why can-...Danny's rant was cut short when Dani pounced him and gave him a big hug. Danny was momentarily taken back but regain his senses and hugged her back.

"I really missed you Danny"...The little ghost girl said as she hugged the only real family she has ever known

"I missed you too"...Danny said sincerely as he held her close.

'So what brings you to Amity Park?, I haven't seen you since the disasteroid where you disappeared mysteriously when we were done"...Danny said as he smirked at her, thinking about her habit of dramatic exits.

"I wanted to see you"…Dani said honestly which kind of surprised the older halfa.

Danny looked at her, he really looked at her and noticed how worn out her clothes were. Danny had a troubling feeling about it. He hadn't put much thought to it since Dani always seemed to be sure of herself but he was beginning to wonder exactly what was going on with her after she disappears. The only ones who truly knew her were himself, Vlad and Valerie.

"Dani, this is gonna sound weird but where exactly have you been living?"...The older ghost asked

Dani flinched but tried to look casual

"Oh, here and there"...Dani said vaguely which only worried the older boy even more.

"What does _"here and there"_ mean?"...He persisted

Dani looked at the ground. Her entire short life wasn't very pleasant, first being used as a tool by an evil fruit-loop, living in a perpetual state of fear of dissolving, not to mention being homeless for half of it. The only real good thing she could think of her life was Danny and how he always would protect her and treated her like she was an actual person and not one of many failed experiments. Dani wanted so much to stay in Amity Park with him but he already had a complicated life as it was, with his secret, his parents hunting him, the ghost fighting and his controversial reputation and she didn't want to cause him any more trouble. That's why she left the first time but when her "condition" was getting worse, she was desperate and she knew he was the only one that could and would save her. He did it, he saved her and stabilized her.

"Dani"...Danny said gently as he looked at his "cousin".

"I've been on my own Danny, thankfully my powers helped a lot and I've been traveling and seeing lots of exciting places"...Dani said honestly. She did enjoy her travels and seeing new places and since she was stabilized, she enjoyed visiting Vegas and sneaking in some free food from the buffet.

Though she often wanted someplace to return to...and someone to tell about her trips.

"This is all my fault"...Danny muttered, surprising the younger girl

"What?"...Dani asked in a confused tone

"It was obvious, I should have realized it, that you were homeless and I did nothing"...Danny said looking guilty

"You didn't do anything wrong Danny, besides there's nothing you could have done, you had a lot of trouble and keeping your secret from your parents, I didn't want to bother you anymore than I've already done"….Dani said, feeling guilty for making him worry about her.

Danny suddenly had a strange look on his face and brought her to eye level

"Never ever say that again Dani, you are _**not**_ __a bother"...Danny told the stunned young girl

Dani barely managed to keep the tears from falling from her eyes, she hated being so vulnerable, especially in front of him.

"Well, I'm going to do something about it now"...Danny announced, surprising the younger girl

"W-What"...Dani blinked, wondering what he was talking about

Danny sighed, he knew Dani tried to be tough but when it all got down to it, she was a kid all alone in the world and he was her only true family. She was his responsibility now and he wanted to make sure she was safe and happy.

"Do you wanna stay with me?"...Danny asked, stunning the little girl once more

Dani was in shock, did he really asked her…..what she thought he was asking her?...

"Huh?"...Dani looked up to the older boy who was smiling at her and looking at her with kind eyes

"I said, do you wanna stay with me, here in Amity Park at my house"...Danny said honestly. He knew this was the right choice, cloning aside, Dani was his flesh and blood and he wanted her in his life, he has been worried about her since that horrible day Vlad sunk to his lowest point and deliberately tried to melt her for his own agenda. He tried to convince himself she could take care of herself but it didn't matter, she needed a home and a family to love and care for her and he wanted to be the one who offered it.

Dani didn't stop the tears falling from her eyes nor did she stop herself from hugging him again. Months of trouble, living in fear and the hard life didn't matter anymore. She wanted this more than anything.

"You didn't answer my questions, Do you wanna be a Fenton?"...Danny teased and Dani gave him a light punch in the arm that was playful more than anything

"Of course I want to"...Dani said smiling and looking truly happy for the first time in a long time

Dani suddenly had a worried look on her face

"Your family...do you think….do you think that they'll mind?"...Dani asked feeling insecure. She knew of Danny's family but never got to know them. She knew of Maddie since Vlad was obsessed with her and she knew of Jack from "The Jack Program" Vlad had and his many rants about how he was an idiot who ruined his life. She also knew that they hated ghosts and hunted Danny until he revealed himself and they supposedly turned a new leaf.

"Dani, my family will love you and I just know it!...Danny said sincerely. His parents have changed a lot since he confessed to them about being Phantom. They accepted him and were proud of their heroic son, though it wasn't exactly perfect.

His mother was still feeling guilty about hunting him and his dad was beaming at pride due to the fact that his son was _"taking on the family business"_. But he knew if he told him about Dani, they'd be asking her the same thing he was asking her.

No Fenton gets left behind….ever!

They both transformed back to their iconic ghost forms and flew to Fenton Works, both anticipating what the future had in store for them.

 _ **-To be continued**_

Next time on _Do you wanna be a Fenton?_ : _ **Dani meets the Fentons**_

Remember to Read and review and any criticism is welcome.

…

Hope you enjoy :)

…..


	2. Dani meets the Fentons

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I'm just doing this for fun.

…

 **Do you wanna be a Fenton?**

 _ **Chapter 2: Dani meets the Fentons**_

The flight back to Fenton works was either too fast or too slow for our respective halfas. Danny was anxious to return home and introduce Dani to the family. He knew it would take a lot of explaining about where she came from and a lot of convincing to assure them that Vlad no longer influenced Dani but he was confident.

He knew his parents meant it when they promised they would be more open minded about ghosts...they were even working on inventions meant to just capture and subdue ghosts instead of hurting them, which was more complicated than the latter and he was proud they were committed to their promise.

Dani on the other hand felt her stomach tied in knots, she was beyond nervous about this encounter. She trusted Danny but...his parents were ghost _hunters_ , and from the data Vlad had on them, they weren't exactly the "talk first and then fight" kind that Danny tried to be. She knew that if this goes south Danny would protect her like he always did...but she didn't want it to come to that.

She wanted his family to like her, she wanted to to be a real part of it...she wanted to feel like….like she belonged somewhere.

She wanted to a Fenton more than anything in the world.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, Danny did say they were more open minded now...she just hoped it would be enough for them to accept her.

They arrived to their block and there were no surprise that the mob of fans were still circling the premises. The two ghost kids remained invisible and sneaks back in, completely undetected.

"Wait here, I'm gonna talk to my parents first and then introduce you, okay"...Danny said as he motioned his soon to be sister to stay there.

"Okay"...Dani said and looked around the living room. She had only been here once when she did Danny a solid and overshadowed his parents and teacher but it was much different now than it was back then. She saw a lot of pictures and awards with Danny's name on it. She even saw a picture of him shaking hands with the president and receiving the medal of honor.

Dani smiled and felt happy for him. After almost 2 years of being mistaken for a bad guy, she was happy the world finally saw Danny for who he was. A hero, a true, honest to goodness hero!.

Meanwhile, Danny went to the lab and wasn't surprised to see his parents tinkering with their latest gadgets. His father was currently eating so fudge while his mother was working on some sort of bazooka. Just a typical day for his folks.

"There's the star ghost hunter of the family"..Jack said in his usual enthusiastic pride.

"Hi sweetie"...Maddie said as she placed the weapon down and went to see her son.

"We saw the news report today about you kicking ghost butt"...Jack said and did some action poses.

Both his parents paid close attention to the news when they mentioned his exploits and each time his dad would burst with pride at the fact that his only son was a hero and ghost hunter.

"It was just the Box Ghost dad, no biggie"...Danny sighed, his father however waved his hand.

"First rule of ghost hunting son, ALL ghosts are "biggies", and I'm thrilled to see how well you handled this one"...Jack said happily, ever since he found out the truth, he has gone from Danny Phantom's biggest critic to the biggest fanatic.

"Is there something you needed sweetie?"...Maddie asked her son.

"Uh..yeah...actually there is something I wanted to ask you...well show you and..."...Danny looked down, this was much easier in his head

"Is there something wrong?"...Maddie asked in concern

"No, there's….there's someone I want you both to see"...Danny said

"Who? Don't tell me another fan girl broke in?"...Jack asked in dismay, remember the time Paulina broke the locks and entered. It was a rather awkward moment when they called the cops on her that time.

"No, not even close, it's an old friend of mine, who's really looking forward to meeting you both"...Danny said as he lead his parents upstairs.

Maddie glanced at her son, she didn't like this dodgy behavior, it reminded her of when he had his secret and he would lie to them to protect it. It broke her heart to know that her own son didn't trust them enough to tell them the truth, and it broke even more to know he had every right not to trust them.

She and her husband gave him no reason to tell them, with their constant talk about capturing and dissecting ghosts...she herself would have been scared as well.

She hated herself for that, for almost two years her son was afraid of her, his own mother.

Danny insisted that he still loved them that he wasn't afraid of _them_ per say, that he was trying to protect them and he was still saw them as good parents, but Maddie knew that wasn't the complete truth.

She wanted to make it up to him, do something...anything to make things right between them.

They entered their living room to see a young girl sitting on their couch.

"Danny, who is this?"...Maddie asked as she eyed the girl, she seemed familiar but she didn't know why.

"Mom, dad this is Dani, she's the...friend I mentioned"...Danny gestured to the younger girl

"It's nice to finally meet you both...Mr. And Mrs. Fenton"...Dani said, trying to be polite

"Ain't that a coincidence, she has the same name as you"...Jack said with a chuckle

"Actually it's...not a coincidence"...Danny said, confusing his parents

"What do you mean Danny?"...His mother asked with a raised eyebrow

"Where's Jazz?"...Danny asked suddenly, realizing his sister was still in the dark about Dani.

"Upstairs in her room, I'll go get her"...Maddie said and went to fetch her daughter, leaving Jack alone with their son and house guest.

"So...what brings you here to our humble abode?"..Jack said awkwardly

"That's what this is about, I promise once Jazz and mom get here, I'll explain everything"..Danny said

Both mother and daughter entered the room with Jazz complaining about needing to finish her thesis, but she stopped when she saw the young girl who resembled her brother.

"Danny, who is this?"...Jazz asked and was surprised to see how much she looked like her brother, if she was a little older, they could almost be twins!.

"My name is Danielle, but I prefer Dani, with an "I"...Dani said

"Dani Phantom, actually"...Dani said, shocking the other Fenton family members

"Excuse me, what?"...Jazz asked and turned to her brother

"Remembered when I mentioned that me and Vlad are hybrids, that were both half ghost and half human"...Danny said and his parents nodded

"We aren't the only ones, Dani here is half ghost as well"...Danny said

"Again what?!"...Jazz repeated and both parents looked lost.

'Show them"...Danny ordered.

Dani took a deep breath and changed forms. Her black hair being replaced with snow white and her blue eyes were now glowing green and she was now wearing a stylish black and white suit.

"GHOST!"...Jack shouted as he and Maddie were about to pull out a ghost weapon when their son stood in front of them with a death glare.

"MOM! DAD! DANI IS A _NICE_ GHOST LIKE ME!"...Danny shouted and both parents retracted their arms and looked down in shame.

They were still getting used to the whole "not all ghosts are evil, putrid forms of post-human consciousness".

They looked and finally noticed the scared look on the girls face, it made them feel worse.

"I'm so sorry, it...it was impulse"..Maddie said looking down, trying to avoid her son's glare

"Anyway, Dani is half ghost like me and unlike Vlad, she's actually really nice"...Danny said

"Danny, how on earth can she be half ghost?! Did she...did she have an accident like...you did?"...Jack asked carefully and had a worried look on his face.

He still remember that awful conversation he had with Vlad when he tried to hold the world hostage. He couldn't believe his old friend hated him so much and was willing to risk millions of lives just to steal Maddie away from him. He honestly didn't know Vlad has designs on Maddie when they were in college together, he truly didn't.

Also contrary to what many would say, Jack Fenton wasn't an idiot. He knew the accident was his fault but it was still an accident. He never would have hurt Vlad on purpose and it ate him alive all those years. He tried to reach out to Vlad, help him out when he was still hospitalize but Vlad demanded that he never see him again.

It tore him apart and when he received that letter that said Vlad forgave him and wanted to be friends again, saying he spent a lot of time thinking and wanted to reconnect, he was overjoyed.

He should have known better, the Vlad he met at the hospital all those years ago said he hated him and wished he never met him...so why would he suddenly change his mind out of nowhere?

Vlad blamed him for turning him half ghost and for a while he feared his son might have had the same resentment as well, after all he flat out told his son to his face that he despised the ghost kid and how he would catch any ghost and tear it apart molecule by molecule.

His son however insisted that he still loved him, he didn't hold him responsible for what happened to him and he insisted that Vlad was just a cruel, fruit loop and he had nothing to do with that problem.

He eyed the girl and noticed she looked a lot like his son, they even had the same name?

"Not exactly dad, Dani is...she's...my clone"...Danny said, knowing it was time to stop beading around thee bush

Had they been drinking, the parents and sister would have done classic spit takes all on cue.

'A CLONE?!"...Jazz yelled in disbelief, while his parents jaw dropped.

"I prefer to be called...his cousin"...Dani finally spoke up, not liking how this was turning out.

"Now that I get a good look at her, she does...look like you Dann-o"..Jack said as he examined the girl once more. She had the same eyes, the same smile and even the same dimples. It was uncanny to say the least.

"But...where in the world did she come from?"..Maddie asked, still looking at the young girl with fascination.

"I'm afraid we have Vlad to thank for that"...Danny said, frowning at the mention of his old enemy.

Dani sat down and gave them her life story. She told him how Vlad created her in the effort to have his own perfect son because Danny refused his offer countless times. She told them how Vlad made numerous clones, each one mindless, unstable who were obedient to their master and who would melt into a puddle of goo. She told them how she as used as his tool, how Vlad was willing to risk her life just to get his way and how she was his little minion until Danny showed her the truth. She told him about how she's been homeless since she defected and she finally got to that very bad day when Vlad flat out tried to _melt_ her just to get his perfect clone son.

She didn't even notice when the tears started to fall from her eyes. Danny however did and hugged her, he rubbed her back trying to comfort her and reassure her that Vlad could not hurt her anymore.

Their was silence in the living room as the mother, father and sister processed the information.

"I know Vlad was a big jerk, but...I didn't think anyone could be so heartless"..Jazz said, seeing the pain the poor girl was in. As a psychologist in training, she read many articles and studies about abused and homeless children and it tore her heart apart to see what was before her. She found herself hugging the girl as well, trying to calm her down.

Jack and Maddie hearts broke at the sight of the poor child. They couldn't believe how low their "old friend" would go just to get his way. They could see that Dani truly did once see Vlad as her father, that she actually did love and trust him at one point. It disgusted them to see that Vlad took advantage of that trust, he took a child's unconditional love and destroyed it in an effort to achieve his goals.

"I'm so sorry"...Maddie said as she hugged the girl once her son and daughter were done.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the same pain and pity his wife did.

"Vlad….you didn't deserve to go through that"...Jack said sadly

"That's why I brought her here"...Danny said suddenly, making everyone look at him.

"Mom, Dad, Dani is much more than a clone, she's family to me"...Danny said looking at his little "cousin".

"She's been homeless since she left Vlad and...I want her to stay here with us"...Danny announced

"Danny, of course she can stay here with us"..Maddie said without hesitation

"That's right, it doesn't matter where you came from, you have Fenton blood in your veins and that means your welcome here"...Jack said seriously.

"Thank you, thank you!"...Dani then gave them both a big hug, feeling that nothing could make this moment better

She would soon be proven wrong though

"Actually there is something else, I wanted to ask you"...Danny then proceeded to whisper his request to his parents who could barely hide their smiles

"Do you even have to ask?"...Jack teased before he and his wife were before the little ghost girl

"Dani, me and Jack would be honored if...you would became an official member of the family"...Maddie said kindly

"What do you mean?"...Dani wondered what they meant by "official"..

"Me and Mads want to know if, you would let us adopt you as a new daughter"...Jack said

"I always wanted a little sister"...Jazz said with a smile

Time seemed to stand still and Dani just looked surprised

"What...What did you ask me?"..Dani asked in a stunned voice.

'Do you want to be our daughter?"...Jack said with a kind smile

"Do you want to be a Fenton?"...Maddie asked with the same amount of kindness

Dani was crying again, but this time it was in happiness. She couldn't even give them a straight answer as she just hugged them and never wanted to let go.

Can I take that as a yes?"...Danny chuckled and soon found himself in a tight hug with his co-...actually she wasn't her cousin now...she was his sister. His little sister.

He was a big brother now...he liked the sound of that.

"Yes! Yes! I wanna be a Fenton!"...Dani cheered and did some somersaults and danced in the air.

Months of poverty, fear and trouble were all worth it for this moment.

She finally had a real family.

She was finally a Fenton.

 _ **-To be continued**_

Next time on _Do you wanna be a Fenton?_ : _ **The first night**_

 **A/N (1):** Just to be clear, This story has no association at all with my other fanfic ' _ **Yandere simulator: Paulina edition**_ "...This story is completely independent on its own.

 **A/N (2):** Here are my **replies** to those who were kind enough to send me a review

 **Spatterson:** While that's a good idea, I already have this story planned out, so sad to say I may not being going in that direction. But still, I'm flattered you took the time to pitch your idea to me. So thanks for the offer. (Gives virtual hug).

 **Mikaela2015:** Thanks! :)

…

Hope you enjoy :) Don't forget to review and remember any criticism is welcome here.

I'll see ya next time.

…..


	3. The first night of a new life

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I'm just doing this for fun.

I also want to give a special thanks and shout out to _Joggerwriting_ for being beta writer for this chapter. Everyone give some love to _Joggerwritting_! You rock JW! :D

 **Do you wanna be a Fenton?**

 _ **Chapter 3: The first night of a new life**_

Night soon arrived or the Fenton family and their newest member. In celebration of their new little addition, Maddie went all out and prepared a feast and made an extra effort to make sure no ectoplasm contaminated it.

The table was staked with what could be described as a miniature Vegas buffet. Rice, chicken, spaghetti, lasagna, bread sticks, salad, and so much more.

This pleased both Jack and Dani who were currently absorbing the meal with much gusto. Maddie and Jazz couldn't believe there was so much who's appetite was similar to the Fenton patriarch. Danny was the only one unfazed as he already witness Dani's mighty appetite during her first visit

"Wow"….was all Jazz could say when she saw Danielle going for a third helping.

"Danielle...sweetie, when exactly was the last time you ate?"...Maddie asked in a worried tone. She knew the girl was on her own and she was currently eating like she hadn't had a decent meal in a long time.

"Huh, oh...well, I managed to get my hand on some apples before I met up with Danny"...Dani said in a casual voice and it didn't sit well with Maddie at all.

After a few more bites Dani finally stopped and was rubbing her belly with a look of contentment.

'Dinner was great Mrs. Fenton"...Dani said in a truly grateful voice

"Um...Danielle...Dani dear...now that your going to be formally adopted into the family...well..."...Maddie trailed official

"I would like it if now you could call me...mom"...Maddie finally said surprising the little ghost girl

"You mean it?"...Danny asked excitedly

"Of course"...Maddie said

"Same goes here, if your going to be one of my kids, you get to call me dad now"...Jack said eagerly

"Okay...mom and dad"...Dani said, feeling very happy.

She never had a mother before and it's been so long since she called someone _"dad"_ , and it was the first time she was addressing someone who deserved that title.

Danny smiled at his new little sister. He could see they were going to be one big, happy family. Danny knew Danielle deserved it that more than anyone in the world.

"It's getting late Danielle, dear and tomorrows a big day for us"...Maddie said as she cleared the table and put the left overs away

"Huh? What do you mean?"...Dani asked

"Tomorrow where going to meet with Tucker in order to complete the adoption process"...Maddie said

"Mom, I thought it usually takes a few months for that sorta thing to happen"...Jazz asked confused, Dani just came tonight, most families had to wait months and file out a ton of paperwork before they could take a child home with them.

"It's one of the perks of having the mayor as your best friend"...Danny said with a grin. He called Tucker while Dani was still bouncing off the walls and told him what happened.

Naturally his best friend was the first to congratulate him and even offered to have the documents ready by day break, and offer Danny took instantly.

He was really looking forward to tomorrow morning, he knew his parents wouldn't be able to sign fast enough.

"Not to mention we have to go shopping, for some new clothes and to decorate your room"...Maddie said to her soon to be new daughter

"My own room?!"...Dani exclaimed, having not expected it

"Well, of course, Jazz offered to let you bunk in with her tonight, but it's only temporary until we fix up the guest room"...Jack said as he was reluctantly helping his wife clear the table and trying not to consume the remaining left overs.

Dani couldn't believe this was happening, her own room, new clothes and all that! Sweet!

"Not to mention we have to get some school supplies as well"….Jazz said as she was now in front of the little ghost girl.

"School?!"...Dani asked in a shocked voice

"Well duh, you have to get an education or else you'll...Jazz then went on in a long speech about the importance of education, the benefits of a secured future and Dani zoned out after a minute of it until Danny came to the rescue

"Alright Jazz, she gets it"...Danny said, having grown tired of his sisters speech as well

"Anyway, mom and dad just want to see where you stand, your 12 years old but with all that's happened...they just want to see where you should be, but if things work out, they are sending you to Amity Elementary"...Danny explained to his soon to be adopted little sister

"Amity Elementary?"...Dani asked, still with a curious look on her face

"It's where Jazz and me used to attend when we were kids, it's like any other elementary school, but I think you'll like it"...Danny said honestly.

Amity Elementary was one of the biggest elementary school's in town and most of the students of Casper High all attended there. It's where he first met Tucker and Sam when he was in kindergarten, so the school had a special place in his heart.

He knew Dani would be okay there.

Dani still couldn't believe what has happened today. She had a new family and she also was going to school soon. She was feeling excited since she's never been to school except when she went to Casper High when she was still working under Vlad.

She was actually looking forward to this. She was going to school like a normal girl, she'll make friends and have the experience she never thought she would have.

She couldn't wait.

Later Dani and the Fenton's were preparing for bed, Dani was currently wearing a pair of purple PJ's that used to belong to Jazz though Ma-...mom promised to buy her a pair soon.

She entered his new sisters bedroom and rolled her eyes, it was too pink and girly for her taste but she had no right to be picky since last night she snuck into a motel to have a warm place to sleep.

Jack and Danny were currently setting the inflatable mattress, pillows and blankets before her.

"It might not be the presidential suite, but I hope you're comfortable"...Jazz said kindly

"It's more than enough"...Dani said meaning it

It was soon lights out and Jazz was out like a light while Dani still laid awake.

She was smiling and for the first time in her life...felt a peace.

She no longer had to be afraid of melting into a puddle, Vlad was gone and she didn't have to fear him anymore, Danny's family accepted her and she had a new home to call her own.

Her eyes started to water a bit but she wasn't going to cry. She already shed enough tears in her old life, but she was determined not to in this new one.

She could finally be happy! She could finally be treated like a normal girl and she finally had a place where she belonged.

And she knew things were going to get better from here on out. She thought about her new home, she thought about Amity Elementary and how soon she would finally have some friends of her own and she also thought about all the action in her future.

There was no way she was going to let Danny hog all the ghost fighting, beside Amity Park was big enough for both of them and she knew her big brother was going to _love_ having her as his new partner in crime fighting.

Dani blinked a bit as the word finally registered into her mind.

" _Big brother_ "….Dani thought again and couldn't help but smile

This morning she only wanted to see her favorite cousin again but now her cousin was big brother, she also had a big sister as well, and parents and a roof over her head.

She now had a mother who would make her meals and talk to her when she was feeling down, she had a father who actually seem to care about her and wanted her around, and she now had a big brother _and_ bigsister to look out for her.

She was no longer Dani Phantom, the unstable female clone of the ghost boy and unknowingly the slave of fruit loop Vlad Plasmius. She was now Dani _Fenton,_ sister of Danny and Jazz and the new daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton.

She could finally kiss her old life goodbye. There would be no more fearing for her life, there would be no more going hungry and using her powers to get a decent meal, there would be no more lying and stealing for survival, there would be no more cold and lonely nights, there would be no more crying, no more loneliness, there would be no more problems and no more hiding from Vlad and his minions.

Her new life was just starting and she was going to love it.

She finally had a place where she belonged.

She finally had a real, true family.

She was finally home.

She was at long last a Fenton.

 **T** **he end**

 **A/N:** That's it for now but I promise a sequel is coming soon about Danielle starting school and making friends. It's going to be called " _ **Dani Fenton: School Daze"**_ and it will be out probably some time after New Years.

Also I want to give a shout out to _LightningFlare1_ who helped me pick the title for the sequel. Everyone give some love to _LightningFlare1_ :)

 **REPLIES**

 **Kimera20** **:** Thanks, you flatter me

 **Panther4life:** To answer your question, everyone knows Danny's secret since it will help with the drama in my upcoming fics. So yeah….

 **Rebfan90** : Thanks, I aim to please ;)

 **Joggerwriting** : Thank you JW, I really appreciate the praise. And thanks once more for the feedback.

It's been a blast everyone!

Till next time my fellow fanfic lovers :)


End file.
